


Our Beautiful Depravity

by CloudDreamer



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Fusion, Love, Off Colors, mild use of cliches, probably not accurate timeline but
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-28 18:52:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11424012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CloudDreamer/pseuds/CloudDreamer
Summary: A first time fusion one shot for Rhodonite. The off Color gems are perfect and need to be protected .





	Our Beautiful Depravity

Dancing

Pearl furtively glanced behind herself as she made her way to their meeting spot. She had always worried about things but never something this important. Caring about a ruby? It was unheard of. She might be a pearl, outside of the social spectrum due to her unique role, but she was also just a pearl-- lowest of them all. Pearl touched her gem on her chest. Her pale pink gossamer shawl kept her from touching it directly. Just more of Morganite's influence. She scowled. She knew it was a luxury to be part of such a prestigious gem's entourage, but sometimes, when she was alone or with Ruby, she imagined belonging to the wonderful guard gem instead. Or, when she'd really let her mental guard down, she might even dare fantasize about belonging to herself. The idea of being her own gem repulsed the programmed part of her, but the treasonous personality she'd invented in defiance of that longed for it. 

She forced herself to stand up straight and readjust her pale shawl. If anyone asked, she would say she was just doing as her morganite requested. Of course, she had no orders to meet up with a ruby in the ruins of an outdated Pink Diamond temple. If she was a good gem, why This was all of her own accord. Her intentions today were horrible, perverse, and rebellious, but, if they were so bad, why did it feel so good? Her long legs with dark leggings and arms with fingerless gloves propelled her forward. The reflection in the polished deep blue walls looked purple. The combination of colors reminded her of the image the rebellion's attack on the sky arena had given her. Pearl knew she wasn't supposed to think about that. She did anyway.

She took a deep breath. The air wasn't necessary, it was just for talking, but it made her feel better. It interrupted her stream of conscious, which was, as always, anxiety filled. Was that something all Pearls felt? Or was that just another off color freak trait of hers, along with her sick desires? She needed to see her Ruby. She tiptoed down the hallway as it turned from blue to pink. According to Ruby's note-- slipped as they passed in the hall-- it wouldn't be too far from here. That was good. She hated when they were apart for too long. Pearl knew that Ruby felt lonely too. Maybe it was even worse for Ruby. She was constantly surrounded by other rubies who she had to conceal the most important thing about her from. And that wasn't Pearl overstating her importance again, Ruby had told her that one night when they were alone. The kisses hidden and concealed in shadows were valuable. 

She turned the corner and heard the heavy stomps of an amethyst guard walking her way. Pearl must've missed the signs when she was lost in thought. She let out a tiny gasp before searching desperately for a way not to be caught. Her hands trembled as her mind raced through all the worst case scenarios of running into another gem. She had a story in mind already but if she made something up, it might get back to Morganite. Her personal pearl had been taking a detour that put her in a completely wrong place? Why? They would ask questions-- and then they'd know about Ruby! She looked at the wall and then up. Her tremors spread from her hands to her entire form form --she couldn't seem to find a way out!

Ruby's face came into her mind, telling her it would be okay. She calmed and then spotted nook in the ceiling went into the wall. It was perfectly Pearl shaped. She shook her head and vanished the anxious thoughts. Pearl leaped upwards, bouncing off the wall, and grabbed ahold of the architectural flourish. Using her momentum, she swung up and hid in the roof. She thanked her lucky stars that dancing was considered an aesthetically pleasing skill for pearls to have. If not for another second, she would've been caught. Every time she ran off for one of these meetings, it seemed to be getting riskier. The increased amount of quartz soldiers in every colony were a nightmare to avoid. She didn't even want to think about what would happen if an agate caught her.

The amethyst passed by, completely oblivious to Pearl's presence. She breathed a sigh of relief and silently dropped down. She crouched before she dashed down the hall and took a few more turns without any other close encounters. How in Pink Diamond's name Ruby had discovered tonight's meeting place was impossible to guess. That gem seemed to get everywhere. It was intoxicating. Pearl moved even quicker as she neared the room Ruby had marked.

She almost stumbled right into the empty temple. It was a large cavern of a room. The walls were covered in murals of Pink Diamond's emergence and her first colony, Earth. The rebellion had been slowing development, which was why shrines like these were mostly abandoned. They were an embarrassment to the Authority. They were still sacred and any sort of concealed romance in this place was both illegal and scandalous. The roof sloped into a triangle. The floor was clear crystal and there was an upside down triangle area beneath that half of the structure. The entire area was radiant shades of pink and red. It felt like it had been made for them, with its colors. Water fell from four holes in the ceiling into the bottom half of the structure, each stream dyed a different color.

Ruby was standing in the center of the four waterfalls, her arms crossed and leaning on a table with the Diamond Insignia on it. Her red skin shimmered in the light. The gemstone that dug into Pearl's chest lit up at the site of her. Ruby's eyes were closed and she looked to be lost in thought. Her shirt had a pink diamond on it, but Pearl knew Ruby was the most independent gem she'd ever met. It was so radiant. If she wasn't aware of how arrogant it might sound, Pearl would compare Ruby to one of the Diamonds. After all, Ruby was flawless. 

"R?" Pearl asked, stepping forward. "I'm here." 

"My--" Ruby opened her eyes in a flash; her face lighting up, first with fear and then with delight. "Pearl!" Pearl braced for an incoming tackle hug and she was, happily, not surprised. The beautiful gem with those deep and haunting eyes lunged into Pearl's arms, nearly bowling her over. "I'm so sorry I couldn't get to you earlier, I can't believe I--" 

"R, it's okay. I'm not mad. The Morgster kept me pretty busy. You know it's hard with those 'Crystal Gems' thwarting our colony." Ruby laughed at the idea of them owning Earth and Pearl thought she saw tears of happiness dripping down her cheeks. It was hard to find time for the two of them, that wasn't an exaggeration. During the entire trip, they'd only found a way to meet twice before this. Ruby's laughter was infectious and Pearl ending up laughing along with her. Pearl reached down and picked up the smaller gem bringing her up to see eye to eye. She spun her around, arms out. Even if it seemed as if she should be heavy, all gems were relatively light. It led to some pretty incredible jumping competitions. 

"My Pearly Whirly," said Ruby mid flight. Pearl giggled and nearly let go of her. "Whoa!" Ruby grabbed tighter around Pearl's wrists. Pearl quickly slowed to a stop and grabbed Ruby to her chest. The momentum knocked them both to the ground. They starting laughing again at their own clumsiness. As they spun across the floor, Pearl saw the entire galaxy in Ruby's eyes and it was absolutely radiant. The crimson blush that ran up Ruby's cheeks just made Pearl feel even dizzier. Her gem's internal rhythm raced with every touch and every kiss. They rolled over each other and Ruby ended up on top. Her hands were next to Pearl's face, one on either side. Their laughter drifted to a stop and suddenly they didn't even need words. Only eye contact was needed to portray how close they'd grown. It was disturbing, how fabulous this sensation felt. Pearls were only designed to care about their owners. They didn't need someone else. They weren't really gems of their own.

Being with Ruby, though? This close contact between the two gems who were both expendable in their own way felt... equal. With Ruby, Pearl didn't follow orders or give them. She was one of a kind and she could chose to be who she wanted to be. Ruby's gem was so warm. Even though they weren't touching that much, it felt so heated. The moment pulses with a connection. A basic sort of instinct took over and seemed to be pulling Ruby's lips downwards. A glow pulsed from both of their gems. It spread out and engulfed the forms. Pearl couldn't tell what was happening, but there was a part of her that remembered the attack on the sky arena and the Ruby and the Sapphire who had fused. At the moment, the sapphire's escape had made no sense to Pearl. Why would a _sapphire_ run away with a gem she'd seemingly just met? It wasn't like with her Ruby, they'd known each other for ages before this. But now... she could guess the sapphire's motivation.

The heat of the moment pulled and yanked them together, magnetically, electrically and ever so radiantly. Something that wasn't red and wasn't pink came out of their new intimate moment. The something new wasn't a Pearl or a Ruby. It didn't know what it was yet. No, she didn't know what she was yet. Pearl to Ruby, and Ruby to Pearl, their thoughts were open and unbound. Echoes of music bounced delicately through her form and the rhythm of pastel colors flew in the air. Pink beats and melody collided in the temple, as powerful as the Diamonds and yet, the song was gentle at the same time. It should've been a contradiction: She was soft and she was firm at the same time. She was two and one. She was dance and stillness. She was new and old at the same time. Logically, these sensations should not exist and the concept of love shouldn't either. Her very existence was--she was--

_Rhodonite. ___

__Rhodonite knelt on the floor of the temple, head gazing upwards towards an abstract mural of Pink Diamond. Her second pair of eyes opened and she unfurled her four hands from where they had crossed over her two gems. She stood up, shakiness in her limbs from the uncertainty. _Did... I... we?_ Rhodonite tasted every thought with confusion and glee, somehow. Ruby and Pearl had rolled across the floor. When their lips collided again, Rhodonite had existed. She was a fusion. She was a _fusion_ between two different kinds of gems. Rhodonite knew she should separate and go back to being Pearl and Ruby, but this felt so... new. She took a step forward on trembling legs. She closed all of her eyes before really looking in the crystal walls. Then she opened them, one at a time. Everything about her was a mess. She was a mismatched jigsaw of red and pink. Her gems looked off. She was horrible, no, she was a monstrosity. She should not exist, but at the same time, she wanted to. She really, really wanted to. Both Pearl and Ruby had never wanted anything this much in their entire existence. _ _

__"Maybe... just a little bit longer?" Rhodonite asked herself. "Just a bit. We'll... stop doing this. Right? Promise. I promise... me?" It was confusing. How should she talk about herself now? Who was Rhodonite? What was she? There was no room in the hierarchy for a fusion between two different kinds of gems. She had memories of fusing with other rubies that made no sense to Pearl, but both parts of Rhodonite's personality seemed to agree this felt different. They were both here, and yet not. This wasn't supposed to exist, but it did and it tasted wonderful. Every sight was blessed with vision fourfold, every touch was deepened, every smell was more real, and every sound felt melodious. She wanted to scream at how flawless she felt. She knew if she spoke, it would be a voice nobody had ever heard before, and if she sung, it would be a song unlike any other._ _

__Rhodonite knew this sin was treason. If anyone found out, she would be separated and shattered. Except, they'd already been facing that when they'd been merely kissing and dancing in abandoned gem buildings. Quote end quote around the word merely. This might be worse by a long shot-- fusion was more of a crime than plain love, but it had already been a risk. The Diamonds were not merciful. This was a fact both gems had independently known but were suppressing. They fused in one of Pink Diamond's own sacred places. An abandoned one in the crust of a colony that was scarcely populated for now, but still. The punishment for her very existence-- it was unimaginable. Except it wasn't unimaginable, because her mind was running through all of the possibilities as she thought that. They'd be lucky to be just shattered._ _

__She held one of her hands against Ruby's gemstone. It glowed brighter than either gem had ever seen. Both gems, actually. All dust from the floor seemed to be repelled from them. Why? Why did this horror have to be so radiant? She was disgusting to gaze upon, an unspeakable glitch and crime against nature. Rhodonite was scared. That's what she was. She shouldn't be here. She didn't fit inside the order, she was a hideous off color mistake. Rhodonite felt like dancing in jubilation, even if she was scared of the consequences and she was scared of herself. Her Ruby's hand wiped away her Pearl's tear. She was here for herself, no matter how ridiculous that might sound. These conflicting emotions were impossible to shift through._ _

__The consequences of being seen this way were too many to count... well, Rhodonite wouldn't get caught. The two had been risking everything already. What was more terror to add to deadly danger, anyway? Just a little bit of pain before they died. She could keep stealing kisses and stealing moments in the shadows, if she wanted, and she did want. Rhodonite wanted this so much. The agony of her longing was so sudden and intense, she slid down to her knees again and ran her upper fingers through her suddenly poofy hair. It was so soft and cloudy. The diamonds on their uniforms had turned to soft edges and everything about her was brand new. Her pink shawl wrapped above her gem had deepened to a redder shade. Rhodonite looked around and put her lower pair of hands in the dark blue waterfalls, watching the liquid pour through her digits. Her self hatred and disgust didn't exactly melt away in the water, but she also stayed fused for a long time._ _

__A very, very long time._ _

__"Just a little bit longer," whispered Rhodonite to herself. "Just a little bit more of this beautiful depravity."_ _


End file.
